The present invention relates to a pinch-grip hanger, and more particularly to a pinch-grip hanger adapted for use in transporting articles such as garments.
Pinch-grip hangers are well known. A hanger body includes an attachment portion for securing the hanger body to a support (for example, a hook for securing the hanger body to a transversely-extending elevated rod). A pinch-grip is attached to the hanger body. Optionally, the hanger body also includes a transverse portion defining a pair of free ends (for example, a pair of outwardly extending wings for supporting the shoulders of a jacket), and optionally one pinch-grip is disposed adjacent to each of the transverse portion free ends. Each pinch-grip includes a pair of vertically-extending components, means for pivotally securing the components together, and means for biasing the bottom ends of the components together. Typically each component has an upper end, a lower end and a central or connecting component portion between the ends. The bottom ends are configured and dimensioned to cooperatively receive and maintain an article therebetween under the influence of the biasing means. Preferably the securing means pivotably secures one connecting component portion to another connecting component portion. To insert or remove an article from the hanger, the upper ends of the components are pressed together so that the components pivot relatively and the lower ends thereof separate. In this xe2x80x9copenxe2x80x9d or releasing orientation, the article may be removed from or secured to the hanger. Finally, when the upper ends of the components are released, the biasing means causes the components to pivot relatively and return more-or-less to their original orientation with the upper ends spaced apart and the lower ends biased together. In this xe2x80x9cclosedxe2x80x9d or gripping orientation, an article may be suspended by and between the component bottom ends. If no article is between them, the component bottom ends may actually touch and abut, thereby to form an xe2x80x9cabuttingxe2x80x9d orientation.
Such pinch-grip hangers are frequently used at retail stores to display garments suspended from the pinch-grips, such as a pair of pants, a skirt, or the like. In the optimal retail setting, the garment hangers (and the garments thereon) are sufficiently spaced from one another along a rod or other elevated horizontally extending support so that the pinch-grip components are not likely to undergo a re-orientation relative to one another as a result of pressure exerted thereon by an adjacent hanger or the clothing thereon. However, in fact, the garment hangers (and the garments thereon) are usually tightly pressed, one against the next, so as to put on display to potential customers the maximum number of garments. In this situation, the pinch-grips may open as result of the pressure exerted thereon by an adjacent hanger or by the clothing thereon. As a result, the clothing supported by the pinch-grip will fall to the floor.
Even where the hangers (and the garments thereon) are not crowded together along a rod or like support when being displayed, they are typically crowded together during handling.
In particular, pinch-grip hangers are not well suited for use in the transport (shipping) of garments suspended from or attached to the pinch-grips. During such transport, for economic reasons, typically as many hangers (and the garments thereon) as possible will be forcibly pushed together (i.e., crowded) on a rod or like support (such as the loops of a looped rope, known as xe2x80x9ca banana ropexe2x80x9d) or in a box. Even if the close pressing together of the hangers (either on a rod or loop or in a box) is by itself insufficient to cause the opening of a pinch-grip, the added forces conveyed to the pinch-grip during transport may be sufficient to open the same. Thus, when garments are transported by various vehicles, abrupt starts-and-stops, turning or the like may result in a pinch-grip hanger losing the garment. Clearly this is highly undesirable as the garment falling completely or partially onto a floor may become ruined or may at least require pressing before it is ready to be displayed for sale. More importantly, labor costs are incurred in picking up the fallen garments during transport and reinserting them in the pinch-grip hanger. As a result of these problems, pinch-grip hangers are typically not used during transport, even though they are preferred by the retail stores.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a secure pinch-grip hanger suitable for suspending garments during transport, handling and display.
Another object is to provide such a hanger which is simple to manufacture, use and maintain and is comparable in cost to a conventional hanger of the same type.
It has now been found that the above and related objects of the present invention are obtained in a secure pinch-grip hanger. The secure pinch-grip hanger suitable for the transport of garments includes an attachment portion for securing the hanger to a support and at least one pinch-grip. Each pinch-grip includes a pair of components secured to each other and each component includes a lower end for receiving an article for hanging therebetween. The pinch-grip also includes means for biasing the lower ends together and for permitting separation of said lower ends to a fully extended open position. Generically, one of the pair of components includes at least one projection extending towards the other of the pair of components to inhibit some accidental relative movement of the other of the pair of components towards the fully extended open position while still enabling intentional relative movement of the other of the pair of components towards the fully extended open position.
The projection may be on an upper end of one of the pair of components and may or may not extend beyond the upper end of the other of the pair of components when the pair of lower ends of the components are abutting without any garment therebetween. Alternatively, one of the pair of upper ends defines an aperture for passage of the projection therethrough or the projection extends at least partially about a periphery of the other of the pair of upper ends. Preferably a stationary one of the pair of upper ends includes the projection.
In a first embodiment, one of the pair of upper ends includes at least one projection defining a recess facing the other upper end, and the other upper end is configured and dimensioned to define a head which can be received in the recess such that the recess extends towards the head to protect the head against accidental relative movement thereof towards (in the direction of) the fully extended open position while still enabling intentional relative movement of the head towards (in the direction of) the fully extended open position.
Preferably, the recess is defined by at least one projection which is typically disposed on at least one side of the head. Alternatively, the projection is disposed only on both sides of the head or only above the head. Optimally, the projection is disposed on both sides of the head and above the head.
In a second embodiment, one of the pair of upper ends includes a projection extending through the other of the pair of upper ends, and the other of the pair of upper ends defines an aperture for passage of the projection therethrough such that the projection extends towards the other of the pair of upper ends to protect the other upper end against accidental relative movement thereof towards (in the direction of) the fully extended open position while still enabling intentional relative movement of the other of the pair of upper ends towards (in the direction of) the fully extended open position.
Preferably the projection has a top wall, a bottom wall and a pair of sidewalls connecting the top and bottom walls, the projection being smaller in cross section than the aperture, which extends fully about the projection at all times.
Typically, the one upper end is stationary and the other upper end is pivotable relative to the stationary upper end.